Regards
by Tooran
Summary: Ce n'est pas une histoire de rêve, ni d'illusion. Ce n'est pas une histoire de lumière. C'est une histoire de timidité, d'assurance, de fête, de nuit, d'alcool... Avant tout, c'est une histoire de regards.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo :3**

 **Voici une courte fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment... Elle fera normalement trois chapitres :) (je dis bien _normalement_ , parce que j'ai la sale manie de changer d'avis au dernier moment). (Au passage, si celles qui suivent _ce qui se cache derrière les apparences_ passent pas ici, le prochain chapitre est en chantier ^^ (mais je peux pas dire quand je l'aurais terminé, je bloque un peu dessus è_é))**

 **Il n'y a aucune précision à ce sujet, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux voir ça comme un UA :3**

 **Comme toujours, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Snif q_q**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

C'est une histoire d'alcool.

Quoique, non, c'est une histoire de fête. Cela dit, l'un et l'autre s'accordent parfaitement.

En tout cas, c'est une histoire de timidité et d'exubérance, d'assurance et de mal-être.

Avant toute chose, c'est une histoire de regards.

Rien de bien intéressant pour le moment mais, comme pour toutes les histoires, il est nécessaire de planter le décor.

Alors le voici, ce fameux décor.

Il y a un chalet. Il y a la terrasse où les tables sont dressées. Il y a la forêt, tout autour. Il y a l'escalier qui disparaît dans la végétation pour rejoindre la route. Il y a des étoiles dans le ciel. Il y a la pénombre, qui dissimule les visages. Il y a la musique, forte, entraînante. Il y a les gens, qui dansent, qui boivent, qui fument, qui parlent. Il y a les bouteilles sur lesquelles on trébuche. Il y a une montre aux aiguilles fluorescentes qui indique _minuit et dix-sept minutes_. Il y a des couples qui s'isolent. Il y a des secrets échangés, des vérités semi-dévoilées. Il y a la vie. Il y a la nuit. Il y a la fête.

Et surtout, il y a deux jeunes hommes.

Et des regards.

C'est une histoire de regard.

 _Comment_ , me demanderez-vous. _Comment cela peut-il être une histoire de regard ? Il fait nuit, les lampes n'éclairent pas assez loin, on ne distingue pas les visages, les ombres sont reines._

Et bien, vous répondrais-je, c'est là que naît mon histoire. Laissez-la donc grandir, et peu à peu vous comprendrez.

Nous avons Matthew. Un jeune homme calme et timide. Un jeune homme sur lequel l'attention glisse, sur lequel on ne s'attarde pas. Un jeune homme qui, en toute circonstance, passe inaperçu. Il est assis, seul, dans un coin. C'est l'un des rares à être encore totalement sobre. Après tout, personne ne l'a incité à boire ou fumer, personne n'est venu lui fourrer de verre dans les mains, personne ne l'a invité à participer à l'un des nombreux jeux à boire. On lui a proposé de venir, pourtant, mais c'est à se demander si l'on se souvient de sa présence. D'ailleurs, s'il est venu, c'est uniquement pour accompagner son frère. Frère qui semble, lui aussi, l'avoir oublié.

Alors, seul dans son coin, l'esprit parfaitement clair et les idées quelque peu tristes, il ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que d'observer.

Il y a quelque chose de fascinant dans ces corps sans visages qui s'agitent. Ce ne sont plus que des silhouettes, des ombres, des créatures de la nuit.

Matthew sait ce que c'est que d'être une ombre. Alors, s'il oublie la musique et les voix, s'il coupe le son, s'il occulte le fait que ces silhouettes anonymes sont simplement des gens qui dansent dans la pénombre, il pourrait presque se sentir compris et à sa place.

C'est une douce chimère, il le sait bien.

Mais parfois, cela fait du bien de se bercer d'illusions.

Mais passons. Ce n'est pas une histoire de rêve ou d'illusion.

Or, voilà que le sien, de regard, s'attarde sur une silhouette en particulier. Une ombre parmi tant d'autres. Une ombre qui danse en s'agitant énergiquement, formant un trio avec deux autres ombres. Si Matthew se rappelait d'écouter, si Matthew se souvenait de mettre du son sur cette image animée, il pourrait entendre trois voix alcoolisées chanter en chœur dans des langues différentes, formant un méli-mélo d'espagnol, de français et d'allemand.

Mais Matthew a coupé le son, Matthew est perdu dans son illusion. Cette silhouette n'est qu'une forme noire parmi d'autre, sur laquelle son regard ne s'attarde que pour quelques minutes. Puis, il glissera sur une autre et oubliera celle-ci à jamais. C'est une savoureuse inversion des rôles.

Mais, soudain, le drame.

Un éclat de lumière.

Venu d'une lampe, d'un portable, d'un briquet… Ça n'a pas d'importance. Après tout, ce n'est pas une histoire de lumière.

En tout cas, l'espace d'un instant, la silhouette est éclairée. Et l'illusion tombe. Dans un éclair, Matthew peut distinguer le visage, les mèches blanches, les yeux rouges. L'image reste gravée sur sa rétine. L'ombre n'est plus une ombre. Elle n'est plus anonyme. Elle retrouve son identité.

Elle s'appelle Gilbert. Gilbert, jeune homme sûr de lui, énergique, arrogant, grande gueule.

La pénombre revient, mais l'illusion est dissipée, Gilbert ne se fond plus dans les ténèbres. À présent, Matthew ne peut plus détacher son regard de sa silhouette qui s'agite. Il songe que lui aussi aimerait bien qu'une soudaine lumière l'éclaire, le révèle, fasse de lui quelqu'un. Un éclair providentiel qui viendrait l'illuminer, et attirer sur lui les regards, l'attention, la sympathie, l'amitié… Peut-être même l'amour.

Doux rêve.

Rêve éthéré.

Ce n'est pas une histoire de rêve, mais de regards.

Et, pendant l'heure qui suit, le regard de Matthew ne quitte plus celui qui a gagné un nom et un visage, évoluant parmi toutes ces silhouettes anonymes.

* * *

 **Et bien voilà, c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre... J'espère que ça vous a plu et donné envie de découvrir la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeey :3**

 **Voici -enfin- la suite de cette fic…**

 **Tout d'abord, je vous présente vraiment toutes mes excuses pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis à arriver, mais j'ai vraiment bloqué dessus xD Vous savez ce que c'est le pire ? C'est que je l'avais déjà à moitié rédigé quand j'ai posté le premier chapitre. Mais en fait c'était du caca. Donc je l'ai supprimé. Et réécrit. Et re-supprimé. Et re-réécris. Bref, au final, je compte plus toutes les versions que j'ai de ce chapitre xD Et celle-ci, la dernière, m'a bloquée pendant un long moment… Mais je l'ai enfin terminée ! Et je trouve que c'est moins du caca que mes tentatives précédentes, j'espère que ce n'est pas qu'une idée que je me fais q_q**

 **En tout cas, toutes vos gentilles reviews m'ont vraiment fait chaud au cœur q_q Je les relisais pour me donner du courage, quand j'avais passé la soirée à écrire, effacer, écrire, effacer… Merci, j'espère vraiment de tout cœur que ce second chapitre ne vous décevra pas q_q**

 **Enfin, bonne lecture :3**

* * *

C'est une histoire de regards.

Mais, étrangement, c'est aussi une histoire d'obscurité.

Le décor a changé.

C'est une histoire en trois tableaux. Voici le deuxième. Un _awesome_ tableau, bien qu'un peu flou.

Il y a pleins de choses. Ce qu'il n'y a pas, c'est quelque chose pour indiquer l'heure.

Il y a un escalier de pierre. Il y a les marches qui disparaissent dans l'obscurité. Il y a de la lumière venant de la fête en haut. Il y a les arbres aux contours flous tout autour. Il y a des bouts de ciel étoilé au-dessus. Il y a un peu de musique qui filtre à travers la végétation. Il y a un épais brouillard qui recouvre le tout et qui étouffe les sons. Il y a le décor qui tangue étrangement sous un corps mal assuré. Il y a une rampe de métal, froide sous la main. Il y a des idées vagues, des pensées-éclair, des lubies étranges, des yeux hagards. Il y a la langue pâteuse et le corps trop chaud. Il y a la nuit. Il y a l'ivresse.

Il y a deux jeunes hommes.

Et une histoire de regards.

Nous avons Gilbert. Un jeune homme sûr de lui et exubérant. Un jeune homme qui aime attirer l'attention. Un jeune homme qui se définit en un seul mot. _Awesome_. Il a passé la soirée à boire avec ses deux meilleurs amis, et maintenant il ne sait plus vraiment qui contrôle son _awesome_ corps. Il a dansé, chanté, fait l'idiot, il a bu, fumé, mangé, dragué, il s'est amusé, il s'est bagarré, il a fait la fête. Et quelque part, dans son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, est née une étrange envie de descendre les escaliers disparaissant dans la pénombre. Juste pour voir ce qu'il y a en bas et que l'obscurité dissimule, juste parce que le chalet a perdu son intérêt, juste parce ses amis se sont effondrés sur une table... Moui, non, c'est juste comme ça, en fait. Une lubie sans origine, une pensée sans racine, un électron libre.

Un reste de raison lui crie qu'il n'est pas en état de descendre, que le sol tangue beaucoup trop, qu'il va tomber. Mais même quand il est sobre, Gilbert n'a pas pour habitude d'écouter l'infime partie raisonnable de son _awesome_ cerveau.

Alors il descend, une marche après l'autre, la main crispée sur la rampe en fer, seule chose tangible dans ce monde de brouillard. Tout son esprit tendu vers un seul objectif, un seul but : ne pas tomber. Il est trop _awesome_ pour tomber.

Ne pas tomber.

Ne pas tomber.

Ne pas…

Il est tombé.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, il ne s'est pas fait mal… La pierre est agréablement rafraîchissante et bizarrement confortable. Même le bord de la marche qui s'enfonce dans ses côtes ne le dérange pas. Il bouge un peu pour poser sa joue contre la surface dure et froide, et pousse un soupir de contentement. On ne lui a jamais dit qu'on pouvait se sentir aussi bien, affalé sur la pierre… C'est un _awesome_ lit, en fait ! Mais il ne faudra le dire à personne, pour qu'on ne vienne pas piquer son escalier…

Mais ce n'est pas une histoire d'escalier.

C'est une histoire de regard.

Non pas qu'il y ait grand-chose à regarder, avec la pénombre qui règne. Un peu de lumière venue du chalet plus haut, la forme vague des arbres, la rampe de l'escalier qui se découpe dans l'obscurité…

Et une silhouette. Une silhouette humaine, assise deux marches plus bas, retournée vers lui, se fondant presque dans les ombres.

Mais bel et bien là.

Cet escalier-lit est donc déjà pris… Ah, mais l' _awesome_ lui n'est pas d'accord, il est trop bien pour bouger. L'autre n'a qu'à s'en aller, et s'il ose venir le faire chier… Gilbert est peut-être bourré, mais il est sûr de pouvoir mettre une rouste à…

À qui ?

Qui est-ce, là, assis sur l'escalier ? L'obscurité est reine. On ne distingue que vaguement les contours de la silhouette, elle n'est qu'une ombre sans visage, sans identité. Au fond, peut-être que ce n'est même pas une véritable personne, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une vision surgie d'un esprit embrumé. Peut-être que Gilbert est seul sur son escalier, seul avec ses pensées dénuées de sens, son haleine chargée d'alcool, ses divagations d'homme ivre, et cette silhouette, ce fantôme qui n'existe peut-être pas.

Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de peut-être.

Et le fantôme, l'illusion, l'ombre se lève et commence à remonter doucement les marches, vers la lumière, vers les bruits, vers la fête. Et Gilbert le suit du regard, paresseusement, rêveusement, il se demande vaguement si l'ombre va se dissoudre en atteignant la lumière.

Et l'ombre atteint la lumière.

Mais elle ne disparaît pas.

Ce n'est pas une histoire de disparition.

La lumière la révèle, l'éclaire, et le fantôme n'est pas un fantôme, ce n'est pas _quelque chose_ , c'est bien un _quelqu'un_. Un _quelqu'un_ qui lance un dernier regard derrière lui, et Gilbert peut distinguer son visage, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux violets, à travers les brumes de l'alcool.

Et une nouvelle certitude naît dans cet esprit engourdi. _Il le connaît_.

Il le connaît, il le sait, il le sent. Mais pourquoi ce visage lui semble-t-il à la fois étranger et familier ? Et qui est-ce, d'ailleurs, à qui appartiennent-ils, ces traits qui le perturbent ? Quel est le nom de l'ombre qui est devenu quelqu'un ?

Gilbert fronce les sourcils, il n'aime pas ne pas se souvenir. Oublier, ce n'est pas quelque chose d' _awesome_.

C'est un prénom en M… Manfred ne va pas. Moritz ne sonne pas comme il faut. Max semble étrange. Markus aussi. Mathis… Mathis évoque quelque chose. Mathis… Matt... En fait, ce n'est sûrement pas un prénom allemand. Matthieu ? Non…

Mais au fond, peu importe, ce n'est pas une histoire de prénom. C'est une histoire de regard.

Et le regard de Gilbert continue de suivre cette ombre qui n'en est pas une jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit avalée par la lumière.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, j'espère que ce second chapitre aura été à la hauteur de vos attente :S**

 **Encore toutes mes excuses pour le temps de parution, je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas reproduire la même chose avec le troisième et dernier chapitre è_é**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeey :3**

 **ça fait... Plus d'un an que j'ai posté le premier chapitre de cette fic. J'ai honte -"**

 **Sérieusement, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour ce temps d'attente TwT**

 **J'espère que le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fic vous plaira, encore pardon ^^"**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

C'est à la fois une histoire de regards et d'obscurité.

Mais voici que l'obscurité est remplacée, peu à peu, par la lumière. Le jour se lève, la nuit se couche, au revoir aux étoiles.

C'est une histoire en trois tableaux, n'est-ce pas ? Voici le troisième. L'ultime acte.

Il y a un espace déserté. Il y a une terrasse vide, des tables abandonnées. Il y a un sol jonché de cadavres, cadavres de bouteilles, cadavres de nourriture, cadavres de fête. Il y a ces déchets qui sont la seule preuve, dans cet espace vide, que la nuit écoulée a vraiment existé. Il y a le chant matinal des oiseaux. Il y a le chalet silencieux aux volets fermés. Il y a l'aube et sa douce brise, sa douce rosée. Il y a la forêt qui s'éveille.

Il y a deux jeunes hommes.

Et une histoire de regards.

Matthew est assis là, à une table abandonnée. Seul, la fatigue marquant ses traits, mais bien réveillé. Il est assis là, et n'a pas dormi.

Avant de s'asseoir là, il s'est allongé à l'intérieur du chalet obscur, bien après que tous les autres soient partis se coucher. Il s'est installé tant bien que mal à même le sol, enroulé dans sa veste, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de lit libre. Il a tenté de s'endormir au son des ronflements, et de l'écho étouffé et éphémère d'un couple se donnant du plaisir dans une pièce vide. Mais il n'a pas dormi, gardant les yeux grands ouverts. Ouverts sur le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité. Ouverts sur les vagues silhouettes sans visage ni identité allongées tout autour de lui. Ouverts sur sa peine et sa solitude.

Quand il en a eu assez, du sol dur sous lui, de l'obscurité oppressante, des ronflements, et surtout assez de se sentir seul au milieu du monde, il s'est levé et est sorti regarder l'aube.

C'est là que nous le retrouvons.

Ici, la solitude est différente. Matthew préfère être seul dans le vide que seul et entouré. C'est une solitude moins vicieuse, elle lui fait moins mal.

Mais ce n'est pas une histoire de solitude.

C'est une histoire de regards.

Et son regard se dirige vers la porte du chalet quand il entend celle-ci s'ouvrir.

Gilbert est debout là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la mine encore chargée de sommeil. Il est debout là, la main sur la poignée.

Il dormait comme un bienheureux, pourtant, ronflant allégrement, confortablement installé. Mais il dû partager son lit par manque de place avec une personne qui l'a réveillé en le frappant dans son sommeil. Les yeux grands ouverts sur la pénombre, son _awesome_ crâne douloureux mais les idées à peu près clair, il a eu l'impression d'étouffer dans l'air moite de cette pièce fermée et surchargée. Alors il est sorti prendre l'air en se frayant un chemin entre les lits et les corps, en s'efforçant de ne pas les comparer à des cadavres.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'est retrouvé debout là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. La tête douloureuse, les membres un peu hagards, les idées un peu noires.

Il ne s'agit pas d'idées, dans cette histoire.

Il s'agit de regards.

Et voilà que son regard tombe sur Matthew, assis à sa table, qui l'observe lui-aussi.

Ils se voient, se reconnaissent. Matthew retrouve son ombre devenue personne, Gilbert retrouve sa silhouette devenue quelqu'un. Et même son nom lui revient, à présent.

Ce n'est pas une histoire de nom, mais de regards.

Pour la première fois, leurs regards se croisent. Rouge contre violet. Violet contre rouge.

Leurs regards se croisent, et il y a comme un écho que chacun trouve dans les prunelles de l'autre.

Ils se reconnaissent, s'apprivoisent par les yeux.

Matthew se redresse, se lève doucement. Gilbert sort du chalet. Il sourit largement, et Matthew y réponds timidement. Gilbert le rejoint à grands pas.

Leurs regards ne se sont pas lâchés. Ils ne se lâcheront plus.

Et Gilbert ouvre la bouche pour parler.

Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.


End file.
